Forget together
by Martelca
Summary: Estce que Fye et Kurogane se sont réellement réconcilié ? Shonenaï KuroFye. SPOILS


**Titre :** Forget together … ( je ne savais pas quoi mettre comme titre xD)

**Auteur :** Martelca

Dislaimer :Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais à ses sadiques Clamp ! xD

**Genre :** Shonen-aï ( Kuro/Fye)

Attention ! Spoils des derniers chapitre !

* * *

Forget together …

La nuit venait de tomber à Nihon, le beau pays du soleil levant… Les lumières s'estompaient peu à peu afin de rejoindre l'obscurité tandis que le silence régnait dés à présent dans l'éternel château du pays, où chacun s'était dès lors couché pour rejoindre le royaume des rêves…

Avec une exception, lui. Le blondinet, anciennement magicien, qui se chamaillait seul dans sa chambre avec lui-même afin de trouver ce maudit sommeil avec qui, il se battait chaque nuit. Puis, plus il y pensait et plus son moment de songes s'éloignait. Étant donné qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à se remettre des jours précédents. De plus, son état d'esprit l'empêchait de se reposer.

Des larmes qui ruisselèrent doucement sur ses joues sinistrement pâles. Des mains qui serraient une couverture noyée posée sur lui pour cacher son visage blanc comme neige. Un corps frêle qui tremblait de froid et de chagrin, Fye enfermé envers lui-même.

À chaque fois qu'il était seul ou tout simplement dans sa petite bulle à lui… les images de son atroce passé faisaient constamment surface et il lui était impossible de s'en débarrasser. Premièrement se fût son pays, le pays glacial et sans vie Celes, qui envahissait ses tristes pensées, surtout son frère jumeau et ainsi qu'Ashura-ô qui l'avait prit sous son aile quand il était petit. Et finalement… les derniers souvenirs qu'il avait vécu avec ses amis dans son monde ; où le roi n'aurait pas hésité à tuer ses compagnons de voyage. Chaque minute qui lui avait semblé être une éternité défilait toujours devant ses yeux, comme si c'était arrivé le jour même. Particulièrement lorsque le brun, Kurogane, s'était lancé à l'assaut du roi et qui notamment, s'était arraché aussitôt son bras droit…

Tout ça pour qui ? Pour lui… Pour Fye. Pour le garder en vie… combien de fois le ninja lui avait sauvée la vie ? Il ne s'était pas prit le temps de compter, mais il savait que c'était beaucoup trop. Et il le regrettait profondément.

Le dernier sacrifice du brun était tout de même pour lui une révélation, un nouveau commencement. Celui d'accepter sa vie, de la vivre pleinement, d'en profiter…

Toutefois, comment faire alors qu'il étouffait encore ? Il voudrait bien suivre ce chemin là, mais pour ça… Il n'y avait qu'une chose qui pourrait l'aider… l'aider à prendre du recul de son passé… il avait besoin de celui qui l'avait tant compris jusqu'ici :

Kurogane. La personne pour qui il ne se laissera jamais mourir.

Ils s'étaient néanmoins réconciliés tout les deux… ; même s'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement disputés, pourtant il y avait un mur entre eux. Le fossé était toujours présent. Ils ne se parlaient plus comme avant, ils ne se chamaillaient plus comme avant, leur rapport n'était plus le même. D'un coté l'ex magicien qui s'en voulait d'avoir fait souffrir le brun, et de l'autre, le ninja qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour parler d'eux afin de mettre les choses aux clairs.

Et en plus de cette problématique, Fye avait énormément faim. Il avait besoin de sang, maintenant qu'il était dépendant de son sang de vampire ses envies étaient multipliées, mais malgré cela il s'était promis d'attendre que le brun se soit remit de ses blessures pour essayer, à son grand désarroi, de montrer qu'il était affamé.

Il voulait tant que sa relation avec Kurogane soit comme avant, et même plus ?, tout en sachant que ça ne le sera jamais. Mais une toute partie de lui-même lui disait qu'il ne fallait jamais dire jamais… Et le brun lui avait-il pardonné toutes ses cachotteries ?

Le blond savait qu'il pensait trop… il voulait juste dormir en paix. Et arrêter de pleurer par la même occasion… car la migraine qui naissait n'allait pas l'aider cette nuit.

Alors, à ce moment là, après ses deux heures de méditation, il se leva doucement du lit pour ensuite se retirer de sa chambre.

_« Il doit sûrement être en train de dormir. »_ ; pensa l'homme à l'œil ambré en s'arrêtant devant la porte de chambre du ninja, qui n'était non loin de la sienne._« Je voudrais tellement… j'en peux plus… »_

Seul, Fye ne pouvait plus lutter. Il avait besoin de la personne qui malmenait ses pensées, de le voir, de l'entendre… sentir sa présence… juste pour le rassurer un tout petit peu. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'il trouverait le moyen de s'endormir ?

Il toqua à la porte, espérant avoir réception.

_« Je ne veux plus être seul… Kurogane. S'il te plait… me laisse pas… »_

Ses larmes s'accentuèrent lorsqu'il se mit à imaginer que le brun puisse un jour lui aussi l'abandonner.

Et puis qu'espérait-il à cet instant là ? Pourquoi s'était-il déplacé jusque là ? Afin d'être consolé ? Il pensait vraiment que le ninja viendrait lui ouvrir la porte et lui offrir ses bras ? Il se trouvait bien naïf… Mais quand on manque d'espoir, on peut tout tenter, non ?

Il frappa de nouveau à la porte. Rien. Le brun devait certainement être bien endormi. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se retirer.

Ce fut alors au moment qu'il commençait à s'éloigner, qu'il entendit la porte coulisser.

Etait-ce de la chance ?

Les bruits des pas s'avancèrent tandis qu'il était dos à lui.

Ou de la malchance ?

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et alors que le silence devenait pesant, il l'entendait enfin.

- C'est bien toi… ; dit doucement le ninja qui avait sentit la présence de Fye.

Le blond put sentir sa main métallique se poser sur son épaule pour qu'il se retourne vers lui. N'osant pas le regarder, l'ancien de Celes regarda ses pieds essayant tant bien que mal de trouver les mots.

-Je… Pardon… de t'avoir… réveillé…

Sa voix le trompait, elle était fatiguée par les sanglots. Ce qui alerta de suite le brun.

- Rentrons.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passait, le magicien se laissa emmener dans la chambre de son compagnon de voyage… mais l'était- il encore ? D'autres larmes s'ajoutèrent à ceux qui étaient déjà présentes.

-Ne t'en fais pas, moi non plu je ne dormais pas – le ninja se déplaça dans la chambre afin d'arranger son lit – Tu peux prendre mon lit si tu veux.

-Kuro…gane…

Le brun s'approcha à nouveau, se demandant si la tristesse qu'il lisait en Fye était due à celle qu'il sentait lui aussi. Il perçut l'ancien magicien lever la tête vers lui, et ce fut comme si on venait de lui planter un couteau en plein cœur.

Voir ainsi la personne qu'il désire le plus protéger dans un tel mal-être, lui infligeait la pire des douleurs.

Il osa lentement déposer sa main de chaire et d'os sur la joue du blond, pour lui sécher quelques larmes de ses doigts, essayant de le regarder le plus rassurement que possible.

-Hé…– commença le ninja avec difficulté – Faut pas te mettre dans cet état… Tout va…

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son « ami » lui entourer le cou assez brusquement. Il comprit alors que le magicien avait besoin de se faire consoler… de cette manière là. Donc il l'étreignit aussi délicatement qu'il pouvait pour ne pas le briser, tandis que le joli blond était rassuré de ne pas se faire repousser.

Et l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras, fit naître au japonais des choses assez bizarres qui lui était inconnu. Il avait envie de le garder dans ses bras et de ne plus le laisser s'échapper, le garder pour lui. Il était enfin dans ses bras, c'était comme si… c'était l'une des choses qu'il attendait depuis des lustres. Plusieurs fois, il avait eu envie de le réconforter lorsque le blond souffrait, mais le courage lui avait manqué.

Le ninja ne lui posa aucunes questions, sachant très bien pourquoi le blond était venu jusqu'à lui. Puis lui aussi il en avait marre. Marre de cette tension qui avait prit vie entre eux. Les moments passés, les bons moments, lui manquait à lui aussi… même si c'était la plupart du faux mais qui avait tout de même existé. Voir son magicien l'embêter, rire, sourire… pour de vrai, était tout ce qu'il désirait. Mais comment faire, alors que lui non plus n'était pas capable d'accomplir ses choses-là ?

Le corps du magicien se mit à frémir lorsque qu'il sentit la froideur du métal frôler sa nuque, quand Kurogane l'enlaça pour pouvoir le bercer.

Fye ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien, il avait l'impression d'être protégé, d'être en sécurité… dans les bras puissant du brun. Il le serra fort contre lui, montrant qu'il avait peur que le ninja le lâche. Il ne voulait plus s'en détacher, il désirait rester éternellement comme ça.

Le blondinet était peut-être rassuré mais la peur qu'eux deux soient toujours autant éloignés l'un de l'autre était toujours présente. Et pour cela il espérait tant que Kurogane dise quelque chose, ne serait-ce qu'un simple mot, ou qu'il lui dise tout simplement qu'il le manque… tout comme lui, lui manque.

Le vampire osa croiser ses yeux. Avec des yeux larmoyants que le brun ne pouvait ignorer.

Le ninja se sentait un peu perdu, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. En fait si… mais il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleur chose à faire, surtout dans l'état qu'était son « ami ». Hésitant comme il était, il paniqua en son fond intérieur. Le blond voulait que celui-ci lui montre à quel point il tenait à lui, Kurogane le savait. Mais… il avait peur que son compagnon le prenne mal. Cependant, les yeux suppliant de Fye l'obligea à agir.

Il se pencha délicatement, posant doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Fye, comme une caresse. Puis ne voyant aucune résistance, le brun l'embrassa, en espérant que tout ce qu'il ressentait pour son blond soit compris par celui-ci.

Un frisson parcouru tout le long du corps du Celesian, tant le contact lui était méconnaissable et non désagréable. Il se laissa aller aux avances du ninja, jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde tendrement au baiser, pour qu'il soit plus approfondit.

On aurait dit qu'ils étaient seuls dans cet univers… ils étaient heureux, heureux que leurs sentiments soient réciproque.

Après quelques minutes de partages, le brun rompit doucement le baiser et l'observa avec le regard le plus rassurant qu'il pouvait lui donner.

- Ca te va comme réponse ?; murmura-t-il.

Le blond lui offrit le plus beau des sourires.

- Oui…

Le brun caressa doucement l'une de ses joues, pour encore se débarrasser de quelques larmes.

-Alors, ne pleure plus…

Fye, ensuite, sentit ses pieds quitter le sol. Il était porté par son ninja qui le posa tendrement sur son lit.

Une fois couché, l'ancien mage le retenait la manche de son Kimono pour ne pas qu'il s'éloigne, qu'il reste à coté de lui.

Le brun se coucha à ses cotés, le prenant de suite dans ses bras protecteurs.

-Merci… Kuro-chan…

Et cette nuit-là… ils dormirent aussi paisiblement qui leur était possible… Rêvant l'un de l'autre. La meilleure nuit depuis longtemps…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Kurogane se réveilla doucement, ne se rappelant pas encore la nuit qu'il venait de passé dans les bras du blond. L'air bourru, il sentit un poids sur lui, un poids qui n'était pas habituel lors de ses réveilles.

Il ouvrit les yeux, affichant un petit sourire lorsqu'il l'aperçut toujours couché contre lui. Se demandant encore s'il rêvait ou pas, tellement ça lui paraissait si beau.

-Bonjour mon Kuro-chan… ; dit le magicien en pleine forme dans un petit murmure.

-'Lut – répondit le ninja encore un peu endormi. – Tu as bien dormi ?

Le brun fut surpris de voir le sourire que lui faisait Fye, ce sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps… ce sourire qui disait « Je vais t'embêter un peu… ». Malicieux… que cela lui manquait tant... S'attendant au pire il vit l'ancien magicien prendre une mine boudeuse qui le troubla quelque peu.

-Tu prenais toute la place dans le lit Kuro-pon…

Et là, se fut au tour de l'ancien de Celes d'être satisfait de la réaction du ninja. Un Kuro qui se réveilla par la surprise de ses mots, avec un nerf sur la tempe, prêt à hurler comme un toutou en colère. Il adorait lui faire cet effet là…

- QUOI ?! Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? – le ninja était de très bonne forme sur le coup. Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il avait quelqu'un dans son lit ! – Imbécile !

-Tu es sourd, mon Kuro-sama ? Faut te laver les oreilles !; continua le magicien le plus malicieusement que possible pour le mettre en rogne.

- T'as qu'à ne plus dormir avec moi si c'est comme ça, idiot !!; répliqua-t-il en fulminant.

Fye se mit à rire de bon cœur. Un rire qui semblait incomparable aux yeux du ninja, qui ne put ne pas le trouver mignon à cet instant. Le voir ainsi était le meilleur des soulagements. Il en était très heureux.

Mais pour ne pas gâcher ce moment, leurs gamineries qui étaient longtemps oublié, il essaya de se montrer vexé par les mots du blond pour le provoquer encore plus.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé, l'ex magicien ne continua pas ses enfantillages. Mieux encore… beaucoup mieux…

Fye se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir se pencher vers son nounours préféré afin de poser délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes pour un léger baiser…

Le ninja qui ne s'était pas attendu à se genre d'évènement en resta rouge pivoine et bien entendu aux anges, puisque désormais il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve… et qu'il restera aux cotés de son gamin préféré.

-Je ne raterais ça pour rien au monde… ; murmura l'homme à l'œil ambré en croisant ceux rouges de son compagnon.

Ils se sourient. Kurogane le resserra contre lui, heureux.

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que dans tes bras… je resterais même une éternité… ; continue l'ancien mage avec des rougeurs sur le visage.

-T'as intérêt, ou ça va barder… ; rajouta le ninja avant de l'entendre rire.

-Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !!!! (1)

-Oh, oh…

Ce fut enfin leur commencement à ses deux hommes…

_« Aishiteru »_

Fin

* * *

(1) je ne peux vraiment pas m'en empêcher lol xD

* * *

Rewiew? 


End file.
